


The world is not poetic

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100wizards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-16
Updated: 2004-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Sirius fell in the spring, and somehow that is harsher. That he would fall when the sun was growing brighter, the world greener, this is particularly cruel.

The last time he left Remus it was in autumn, the world around them dying, from the leaves to the light to the Order itself. He left in autumn and returned many springs later. Returned for too short a time.

Now he is gone again, and Remus has to believe that he is gone forever. Remus sits by a conjured fire in his newly rented flat, and pulls his cloak tight around him.


End file.
